


meet me in the afterglow

by iconictears



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Happy Ending, Exes to Lovers, F/M, I also wrote this while listening to Spotify, I wrote this while quarantined, My First Work in This Fandom, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), it's been a while since i rewatched this show, stay safe everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconictears/pseuds/iconictears
Summary: In order to make things right, Ricky visits Nini's house to serenade her with his guitar and singing, along with finally telling her the three little words he was anxious to say at first.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 18





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I wrote for hsmtmts. I hope you like it. Also, this is obviously based on a Taylor Swift song called 'Afterglow'. I don't know why but this song reminds me of them.

Ricky Bowen skated on the sidewalks in the nighttime, holding a guitar case. He could have texted or waited until tomorrow, but he felt like he had to do it now. Not to mention also having a break away from home. He was on his way to Nini's house. He wanted to make things right with her; apologizing for leaving her hanging after she said the infamous three little words. He wasn't ready to verbally say it, but he has lots of times in his mind. 

Ricky thinks it's too late. Nini has a new boyfriend, a senior. Even though she moved on, he also thinks it's not too late to tell her what's repeatedly on his mind, the three words. He could just stop by, tell her, and go. That's simple. And after that, he knows Nini wouldn't want anything to do with him again. At least it was worth it. Will be.

He hopped of his skateboard and held it with one hand, along with the instrument. He walked to the front door. Ricky took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay. You can do this," He said to himself. "You got one job. Just say what you want to say and leave. Piece of cake." He opened his eyes and pressed the doorbell. It made a sound and can feel his anxiety rising up slowly. Ricky stood there patiently, waiting for answer, while looking around.

"I'll get it!"

Ricky sighs when he knew who that voice belonged to. He can't back out now. The sound of movement got louder as the door was opened in front of him. And there, he was face to face with Nini, his friend.

"Ricky." The girl said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Nini." Ricky waved.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" She said, eyeing the guitar case he held.

"I want to talk. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Come in." Nini stepped aside to let Ricky in, which he did walking inside her house. She closed the door behind him and turned around, walked a little bit so they can be standing face to face.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"...EJ's not here, is he?" Ricky asked, eyeing the room, and he can see her expression changed.

"EJ and I broke up." Nini flat out said. Ricky was surprised. He thought after the phone problem, EJ used this method where he gets Nini under his spell, be forgiven, and continue dating like nothing happened. He was wrong, and happy about it. It looks like the opportunity was open again and Ricky, this time, will not miss out on it again. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ricky put his skateboard down while keeping eye contact.

"Don't be. You did the right thing telling me about what happened to my phone. Instead of lying to me." She said. "You're a good friend."

Ricky is somehow still not used to be referred as a friend from Nini.

"I know." Ricky politely smiled, hiding his actual feeling.

"It's just that I need to be with someone who trusts me, you know. It wouldn't make sense if I wasn't." Nini added and the guitarist nodded. 

"How are you doing after that?"

"Honestly, I'm still a little bit upset, but I'll get over it. I always do. I'm fine."

"Good."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This is something I've always wanted to say but I was so afraid. I've been keeping this inside for a long time and I thought you should know," Ricky said. "Actually..."

Ricky kneeled on the floor, attempting to open his guitar case to get his guitar. He picked it up and put the strap over his shoulder.

"Ricky, what are you doing?" Nini asked, confused.

"Before talking to you about it, I want to sing you this song. It's not mine, but the lyrics really capture what I'm feeling and I what I want to say. I hope you at least like it?" Ricky explained. He cleared his throat and started strumming.

_I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue_   
_Put you in jail for something you didn't do_   
_I pinned your hands behind your back, oh_   
_Thought I had reason to attack, but no_

He sang the song while keeping his eye contact on Nini.  
  
 _Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves_  
 _Chemistry 'til it blows up, 'til there's no us_  
 _Why'd I have to break what I love so much?_  
 _It's on your face, and I'm to blame, I need to say_

Nini stepped a bit closer to him, also seemingly listening to the lyrics carefully and hearing the hurt in his voice.

_Hey, it's all me, in my head_   
_I'm the one who burned us down_   
_But it's not what I meant_   
_Sorry that I hurt you_   
_I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you_   
_I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you_   
_I need to say, hey, it's all me, just don't go_   
_Meet me in the afterglow_

Ricky concludes the song, as he stopped strumming and singing but still looked at Nini. Nini stared back at him, surprised.

Ricky took a breath and a five second pause to say it. "I love you, Nini."

Nini widened her eyes at the revelation. She couldn't believe what she heard. Ricky Bowen, the boy she met since kindergarten, told her (and sang to her) that she loves her. She doesn't know what to do. Should she say it back? Or not? The last couple of days were annoying for her. Hearing her ex-boyfriend say the three words were probably the last thing she wants right now.

"Oh." And that's all that came out her mouth.

"Oh?" Ricky rose an eyebrow, putting down his guitar.

"I don't know what to say. But I do have a question in mind. Why didn't you tell me this when we were together?" Nini asked him softly, not trying to sound rude in the process.

"I was scared to use the 'l' word. I felt like there was so much pressure on me. I really am sorry for leaving you like that and I should handled it more appropriately." Ricky apologized.

"No. It's not your fault. I didn't know you weren't ready, and I should have respected that. I'm sorry to drop the bomb." Nini apologized back, looking down at her shoes after.

"Nini, don't blame yourself. It's all me. Not you. I was the coward. Not you. Okay?" Ricky said and the girl in front of him nodded slowly, having a puny amount of guilt in her. She then looked up again.

"Okay," Nini simply replied. She still is aware that she's responsible too. He didn't have to take all of the blame of the fallout moment of their relationship.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I don't know, Ricky. It feels too soon for me. I broke up with someone and I need time for me to heal and think about things."

"I see."

"Right now, there's no answer. Maybe I'll get back to you soon. I promise." Nini said.

"Okay, Nini. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting," Ricky gave her a warm smile. Nini gave him a hug, which felt awkward to both of them. They pulled away, following with Ricky kneeling down again to fix his guitar and case, picking up his skateboard and walking to the door.

He opened it and he took one last glance at Nini. "Have a good night." And then, he left while she watched, sighed, closed her eyes and looked down at her shoes again.

Ricky walked to the sidewalk and laid his skateboard there. He stepped on it, now in the process of riding on it fully until he did as he rode in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2! And after that, that's it. Although, I think I might write more hsmtmts that are based on songs, especially from the 'Lover' album, but with different ships??? Anyways, thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
